Fate's Hand
by Shining-Knight
Summary: A twist in the life of one of the most powerful character. In a world that challenged and changed Gohan he was forced to do the unexpected.


~ Imagine that our lives are a long rope. What makes up a rope??? Many strands bound together to form a strong single unit. Each strands a different aspect, a different possibility, and a different path. Here is a view of one strand of the rope that has frayed, strayed, from the unit. ~  
  
GOHAN [Alternate]  
  
Fate's Hand  
  
Ch.1 – Introduction  
  
In a world that has been governed by strong men a constant battle rages. It always seems that good triumphs over evil. Goku has fought side by side with the worlds greatest fighters they have been called the Z-Fighters. One fighter in particular has saved the world many times. His name is Gohan; he carries his grandfather's name and he is now changing into a man.  
  
As we have heard or know the stories Goku has returned time and time again from death to protect everyone. Yet in this strand of reality Goku died and never came back. It was a twist that Goku killed a rampaging Picollo destroying the Dragon Balls and never learning of the truth about Namek. Then Goku took his own life to save the world from Raditz and Vegeta.  
  
Gohan was left to defend the weak and always forced to hide his true power for the fear that someone strong will challenge him and he too will meet his father's fate. Every big battle more and more of the Z fighters died, until Vegeta claimed the reigns of power and ruled with an iron fist. Vegeta took hold and for a while peace there was peace under his rule.  
  
Then it started more and more powerful forces emerged, forces the remaining Z-Fighters never expected. Yamcha was first to die, killed by Freiza on a battle for earth. Then Gohan destroyed Freiza with a lethal blow he learned from non-other that his surrogate father Vegeta. Vegeta was proud yet showed no compassion.  
  
Tien continued to fight on by himself never liking Vegeta's harsh nature. He grew in power, he came out to protect those who could not and so he became the next target. Tien was overwhelmed by Cell, and Vegeta soon followed. Gohan enraged claim the reign of power and in his rage he transformed into the most powerful creature alive. Super-Saiyan-3 and he disposed of Cell and all others who tried to take his power.  
  
Ch.2 – Overwhelming Power  
  
Gohan was now the ruler of a whole world. No one opposed his might, and since he never truly learned kindness from Vegeta he became a terror. Then in another twist he went berserk. His mother died, the last thing in this whole universe that kept Gohan in control. Now his rage goes unchecked. As more and more creatures emerged Gohan fought raising his power. He was unmatched, his power level far beyond billions.  
  
The earth became safe. No one dared come near earth since Gohan's power evolved so much that he could sense a power from space. Bored with life of peace as Vegeta always was. Gohan took off; he traveled from galaxy to galaxy fighting and raising his power. He was unmatched in the whole universe. After years of fighting in different planets he returned home.  
  
He learned that this man named Hercule claimed he destroyed Gohan and took control. The world he left was no longer what it was. IT has become a world of famine and pestilence. He knew the world was bad before he left but this; this was a nightmare.  
  
It was quick and so easy; Hercule didn't even got the chance to attack. Just by willing it Hercule was crushed by Gohan's immense power. Once more he took control. Gohan has seen great societies, powerful civilization and even atone point paradise. He wanted earth to be like what he has seen and now he had a plan and intent in life.  
  
Ch. 3 – Videl  
  
Videl witnessed everything. How easily Gohan killed her father and how much it hurt her. Gohan showed no remorse; even at a young age Gohan was so used to dealing death that it was second nature to him.  
  
Videl vowed to destroy Gohan. She watched as this person her age controlled men by force. The world was benefiting from it, yet she had a promise she must complete. She got close to Gohan, she served him as a maid knowing the she will be able to kill him. Gohan on the other hand was falling in love. Videl was so blind by rage that she didn't see it; either that or she didn't want to see it.  
  
Gohan tried his best to get close but he didn't know the finer points of love. All Gohan really understood was who held power ruled. Now he was lost, and no one, not his mother and Goku, and not even Vegeta was there to guide him. Videl played him for a fool. She toyed with his emotion and Gohan so in love fell for the deceit.  
  
They got close, Gohan lost sight of his anger while Videl never lost sight of revenge. She was there to do one thing to kill the man who loves her. He took her father away from her and she could never ever forgive him for that.  
  
Videl ignored the feeling developing inside her. To her love was a weakness, and to Gohan love was his last shred of humanity his final chance to forget his destructive nature.  
  
It was the night, and Gohan wanted it to be perfect. He knew what he wanted and he was going to propose. Videl didn't expect thing to be so easy for her.  
  
After dinner Gohan knelt down on one knee and asked Videl to marry him. At the moment he turned to get the ring a knife found its way to his chest. His first reaction was to protect himself and put out such force that it disintegrated the room. Videl fell forward still clutching the knife. It was then the Gohan realize that this world was too dark to ever return to the light. The earth was too much engaged in their power-hungry was that there is no more solution.  
  
Gohan realized that as long as men exist there would always be a struggle between good and evil. He no longer wanted it. He doesn't want what he felt to ever happen to any one else.  
  
Watching his Father die saving the worked who was reluctant to give praise. He saw his friend Yamcha die for yearning for peace. He saw a peaceful man killed defending a child. He saw his teacher Vegeta killed by a monster who wanted nothing but to kill. He saw his mother die, and he could do nothing; even with his great power he could do nothing. Finally it was at his own hands that the girl he loved dies.  
  
There was no chance for this world. He knew it in his soul. If he would look outside, he would see men fighting their children. Daughters overpowering mothers. Brother killing one another. He saw the weak die over and over, and it was because of him.  
  
So knowing his end was close. The knife cut near his heart. He powered up to his full potential, as the thought of his long forgotten friends, and his suffering family cycled through his soul. A new energy flowed through him. Compassion… it gave him enough power to destroy not just himself but the world. Now when or if the world restarts it can be different.  
  
END 


End file.
